1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveying device configured to convey a sheet along a conveyance path.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conveying device including a housing in which a conveyance path is defined, and a sheet is conveyed by a conveying roller pair along the conveyance path. To perform maintenance and clear paper jam in the conveyance path, for example, the housing of the conveying device has an opening through which the conveyance path is accessible by a user. The opening can be opened and closed by a cover. Also, there is known a mechanism in which a nip of the conveying roller pair is released in conjunction with the opening of the cover.